warriors_roleplay_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan
S H A D O W C L A N C O L D ◦ Q U I E T ◦ F I E R C E I. Activity ShadowClan will not tolerate members who do not participate at all in the group. If you are away on vacation, you must notify the higher hierarchy (such as the leader, deputy and/or co-deputy) or you will be accused of inactivity for an unknown reason. If this does happen, it will be your fault for not notifying the higher hierarchy. II. Anatomy and Latin Both Anatomy and Latin are strictly forbidden languages from ShadowClan. You may use Traditional and slight Vocabulary for roleplay only. Anatomy is just useless, and it only tries helping you prove that you're somewhat "advanced". Latin is an abandoned language and you have no knowledgeable nor reason to be speaking it on a digital game. III. Characters You may have two original characters here. At least one of them must be a warrior, and you may not have two OC's at once. If you'd like to end your character and make a new one, inform the leader and get their permission. But you cannot change your character every week. Please limit it to around two months before changing your character again. And please, keep in mind that everyone's prefix should be unique in their own way. We will not allow people that have the same prefix as others. Prefixes not to be used in ShadowClan are: Star, Moon, Soul and Crystal. Name(s) not to be used are: Silverpelt IV. Double Grouping Double Grouping is a serious offense and we will not tolerate it. If you are caught doing this awful action, you will be immediately exiled and asked to leave our page. We will not take pity excuses such as your sibling was playing on your account and signed up for a group. We remind that you are allowed to be in four groups of your choice. V. Leaving When you leave once, you can come back, but we will be more harsh on you. Though if you do leave again, we will definitely not welcome you back. Being exiled is a completely different story different, you can never return to ShadowClan if you are exiled. VI. Mary Sues and Power Players Power playing is basically where you say, "No miss!" or "No nothing!" which gives you the power to do whatever you wish. Mary Sue is very similar to power playing, though this also includes for your character to have unrealistic pelts such as neon colors. We will not tolerate these types of roleplay actions at all. If this somehow does happen and we have to ask you multiple times to stop, we will punish you. VII. Respect You should be able to understand this rule. You should respect everyone in ShadowClan, especially the higher ranks in our hierarchy which are the most powerful. This rule is very simple to follow, as long as your character and yourself are able to cooperate with others VIII. Seriousness Yes, we understand everyone likes to have some fun; and if the higher ranks in the hierarchy are joking around then feel free to join in. But if they decide to put the silliness to an end, that is when enough is enough. XI. The Code Make sure you are able to follow the Warrior Code during roleplay. If you do not remember the code, you can refresh your memory by simply clicking Here Leader 0/'1' The Clan leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. Leaders are normally granted nine lives in a ceremony where nine StarClan cats come to them in a dream at the Moonpool. However, a leader may not receive all nine lives if the previous leader of his or her Clan is still alive; in this instance, a leader will have a life taken off the original total of nine for every life the previous leader still possesses. Deputy 0/'1' The Deputy are the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered apprentices to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their duties. They are in charge of organizing patrols, and they are often called on by the leader for advice, but other than that, they retain the normal duties of a warrior. Upon the leader's death, they become the leader and go to the Moonpool, so StarClan can grant them nine lives. Medicine Cat 0/'2' The Medicine Cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal society. As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, and interpret both omens and prophecies. Medicine Cat Apprentice 0/'1' A Medicine Cat Apprentice is the cat that is being trained to follow in the pawsteps of the medicine cat. Medicine cat apprentices also accompany their mentors in their visit to the Moonpool to receive dreams from StarClan. They learn healing and spiritual lore from the medicine cat. A apprentice would receive a warrior name but will remain an apprentice even if training is complete until the Medicine Cat has died. Senior Warrior 0/'5' Often experienced, dedicated and exceptional in skill, the senior warriors of ThunderClan are cats who have been promoted to a slightly higher status than that of a warrior; usually after proving themselves to be incredibly devoted to serving ThunderClan to the best of their ability. You can often find these felines hunting or practicing their battle moves in the clearing or in the forest. Senior Warriors are chosen by the Leader. To become a Senior you must have been in its ranks long enough to prove you have the skill and are qualified to obtain this rank. Warriors 0/'∞' These cats make up the majority of the Clan. The warriors are the cats who hunt, fight, and patrol. They are to be treated fairly and with respect. The warriors are the bulk and brains of the Clan, often participating in patrols and chosen for gatherings. Apprenices 0/'25' Contrasting from the Medicine Cat apprentice, these cats are in the age range of 6-12 moons (like the Medicine Cat apprentices) and spend most of their time patrolling, and learning how to hunt and fight. They are the future of the Clan, and are quick-thinkers and sometimes stubborn. Queens 0/'5' Queens are the mothers of the Clan and hold responsibility over the Kits. Although most Queens are either expecting or nursing Kits, the rank can also be given to cats as a permanent role. Permanet Queens 0/'3' Queens may decide to stay in the nursery after their kits become apprentices. These cats will often help in raising the kits of other queens and will help especially with inexperienced mothers. They will also often act as a foster parent toward stray kits who are taken in by the Clan. Kits 0/'20' A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Most often, they are under the age of six moons, though sometimes they are held back from being an apprentice for a certain amount of time, sometimes due to injury or misbehaving. They stay in the camp and are forbidden to leave it, unless accompanied by an older cat, such as a warrior, a medicine cat, or any kind of apprentice. Elders 0/'5' Elders are the retired, senior felines of the Clan. They are most known for telling younger felines stories, sunbathing, or sharing tongues with their denmates. These cats are well-respected, and like kits and Queens, to be fed first. Usually, apprentices or warriors on punishment will clean ticks from their fur, or give them fresh moss for their nests. Loners and Rogues 0/'10' These cats live within the Clan's territory and are associated with them. They are not considered members of the Clan. Kittypets 0/'5' TBA Exiled 0/'∞' TBA Category:Traditional Clans